Ramassables
Il existe deux types d'objets, les objets récupérables en mission et les objets consommables. Chaque type d'objet a son utilité. Certains sont plus rares que d'autres mais tous sont accessibles gratuitement pour les joueurs. Récupérable Où et comment? Les objets récupérables peuvent être ramassés par le joueur en passant dessus. Certains permettent au joueur de refaire le plein de munitions au cours des missions, d'autres plus rares s'avèrent être des objets très utiles. La plupart sont identiques pour tous les joueurs présent lors des missions, mais d'autres non. Certains mods peuvent influencer leur fréquence d'apparitions. N'oubliez pas de cibler les objets intéressants avec la touche G, afin de faire apparaître un "waypoint" pour vos alliés, de façon à ce qu'ils soient au courant qu'un objet intéressant est à terre, ainsi que sa localisation. Certain objets récupérables se trouvent dans les conteneurs ou les casiers. Les conteneurs se détruisent avec une attaque mêlée ou tir d'arme à feu, les casiers, eux, s'ouvrent par intéraction avec la touche X. Une fois ouvert ou détruit ils dispersent les objets au sol, prêt à être ramassés. Les casiers peuvent être Ouvert (vert) ou Verrouillé (Rouge). Toutefois, il est possible de faire passer du Rouge au Vert (et donc d'ouvrir) certains casiers grâce au mod Maître Voleur; une fois une "tentative" faite avec ce mod , il n'est pas possible de refaire une tentative de déverrouillage, même avec un autre joueur dans la session. Les conteneurs, coffres et casiers sont visible sur la mini-map avec le mod Loot Radar. Les corps de scieurs Grineers apparaissent seulement quand le vaisseau est en cours d'auto-destruction du décor. Fait amusant, les scieurs Grineers morts apparaissent sur tous les vaisseaux affectés par l'auto destruction, quelle que soit la faction présente, qu'elle soit Corpus ou Infectés. Canaster.png|Conteneur Lockers, Corpus.png|Casier Corpus Chest.png|Coffre Crate.png|Petit Coffre Lockers, Grineer.png|Casier Grineer Lootable corps.png|Corps Fouillable Warframe canister egg.jpg|Conteneur de Pâques 2013-04-03_00003.jpg|Corps de Grineer brûlé Conteneur Rare Il existe aussi des Conteneur Rare Qui on une chance d’apparaître au hasard sur n'importe quelle map et à n'importe quel endroit de celle si. Il est reconnaissable à sa couleur, au fait qu'il est brillent et qu'il dégage une aura sonore. Certains objets ne sont lâchés que par les ennemis. Pour cela il suffit de les tuer. Le pouvoir Profanation de permet aux cadavres de lâcher éventuellement plus d'objet. Les objets récupérables |-|Munitions= |-|Orbes= Autre Mods right|110px Modules are dropped by all enemy types. The drop rate is higher for heavy enemies and Boss almost always drop at least one mod. Higher level enemies tend to drop higher ranked mods. It is common courtesy for players to mark an uncommon or rare mod drop with a waypoint (default ). If aimed correctly, the waypoint turns into a "module" waypoint and marks presence of a mod for all other players. Mods sparkle blue when they have not been picked up by all players in the squad. If a blue sparkle is seen, but there is no mod on the ground, it means the player has picked up the mod, but a party member has not. When Astuce du VoleurVo is equipped, mods are shown on the mini-map until the player has picked them up - it no longer shows mods uncollected by other team members. Rare mods and Fusion Cores can be identified by the golden light beam produced. Schémas * Blueprints can be dropped by Capitaine Vor, Stalker, Zanuka Hunter, and The Grustrag Three after they have been defeated. Currently Eximi and Manics have a chance to drop and parts respectively. **As of Update 13 blueprints are marked with a purple beacon light. **After Update 15, blueprints were given their own model. **Update 17 moved Ash parts to the Manic's droptable. Life Support Modules right|110px Life Support Modules are dispensed from dead enemies in Survival missions. Each module restores 4.67%, or 7 seconds, of the total life support when picked up. They are automatically marked with a yellow marker which is invisible while zooming. Ressources right|130pxResources are dropped by containers and enemies. The drop rate varies by the type of resource. Resource drops are uncommon when compared to other drops. The type of resources available depend on the location on the star map. Each area on the star map has at least 3 resources available with different rarity on their chance to drop. When Thief's Wit is equipped, resource drops are shown on the mini-map if any party member hasn't pickup it up yet. Rare resources are green in color and have slight glow to make them easier to detect. left|80px Additional "research" resources can be found for use in Clan Research, such as Detonite Ampule, Fieldron Sample and Mutagen Sample. These resources are blue in color in-game and only drop in quantities of 1. Crédits 200px|right * Crédits are dropped by lockers, containers and enemies. * The quantity changes often, generally 1-50 credits. * Credits collected by any Tenno are shared with the group. * A green credit pickup is worth at least 100 credits. Médaillons 200px|right Syndicate Medallions are pickups only available in Syndicate alert missions. These pickups can be converted to Syndicate Standings when turned in to the Syndicate representatives in Relays. They are not auto-picked up when walked over and have to be manually picked up using the action key. Divers 60px|right *If any materials falls off the tile, they are treated as any other entity and will often (albeit rather unreliably) be transported back to their original position. *Developers often replace Corpus Canisters with special skins during festival events, most notably 2013 Halloween and Easter, where Corpus Canisters were changed to pumpkins and Easter Eggs respectively. *Before Update 15, blueprint pickups resembled pink orbs.